Troubles, plumbers and spies
by Bulltjo
Summary: An adventure starts when someone uses the WOOHPing system for his own purpose and kidnaps one of the spies. A larger story will unfold in later chapters. This story's rated M for upcoming chapters. Don't even think about reading if you're under 18.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Totally Spies or any of the associated characters.

**Author's note:** Nothing rated +18 happening in chapter 1. But it will come in later chapters.

* * *

"Clover, we're going to be late for school! Could you hand me the hairbrush?" Sam yelled from outside the bathroom. Inside Clover was showering. 

"I'm just doing my hair! Just come and take it!" Clover yelled back.

"Fine." Sam entered the bathroom where Clover was showering. The sides of the shower compartment were blank of the steam. Just as Sam got the brush there was a strange noise coming from the shower, like a loud slurp.

"Is everything ok Clover?" She asked but Clover didn't answer. "Clover?" Sam walked to the shower and opened it. She let out a small cry when she saw Clover was gone.

"What's going on Sam?" Alex asked, who had come when she heard Sam scream.

"It's Clover! She's gone!" Sam answered.

"What do you mean, gone? Didn't Jerry just whoop her?"

"Whoop her while she was showering?"

"He has whooped us at stranger times, hasn't he?"

"Let's just call him." Sam grabbed Clover's X-powder from the sink and opened it up. Immediately Jerry's hologram appeared.

"Hello super spies. What can I do for you?" Jerry asked, not knowing what just happened.

"Jerry, did you just whoop Clover?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I didn't. Is there anything wrong?"

"Clover has disappeared."

"Disappeared you say? My, this is not good. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. One moment she's just showering and the next she's gone."

"Alright girls, we need to investigate this immediately." And before the girls knew it, they were sucked into the drain of the sink and a few seconds later they landed on the sofa in front of Jerry and Gladis. "First thing you will need to do is search Whoop's whooping system for possible clues. The whooping system is a complex system of pipes which stretches for miles and miles underneath the city. Normally its security system is highly secure. But we have been doing some updating in recent days and I think someone must have overtaken the system while the security system was offline. The logs show there was some activity near your house. Your best bet is to start looking directly beneath your house and hope for the best. Alright, then unto the gadgets, Gladis…"

"Here are your gadgets super spies. The laser nail file, the motion heat detector sunglasses, the boomerang hairclip and a new gadget the sleeping beauty ring. When you push the top of this ring, it extends a small needle with which you can inject someone with a sleeping potion. Once injected it should work almost instantaneously."

"Good luck spies." This time the spies ended up being half-way whooped into a large system of pipes.

"Look at all those pipes! This is going to take a long time!" Alex remarked.

"I know. But we need to find Clover! We wont let our best friend down."

Alex nodded in agreement and they began the long task of finding a clue to what happened to Clover.

"Maybe this wont be as difficult as we thought!" Alex said. "Look Sam! A trail of foam and water!"

"Great! Let's follow it and see where it leads." The spies started following the trail of water through the pipes.

After a long walk they reached the end of the trail but there was an exit tube nearby. They went near it and used the heat detector sunglasses to see what's on the other side. They saw no-one and went through the exit. Sam landed gently on her feet but Alex fell on top of Sam. Suddenly an alarm went off. Dozens of men with guns entered the room. Sam and Alex tried to escape but they were soon captured.

They got locked up in separate rooms. Sam quickly figured out a way to escape. She was imprisoned in a glass tube. She could see her gadgets laying on a table next to the guard.

"Mister guard." Sam got his attention. "Could you hand me the nail file? All the fighting has really ruined my nails."

The guard was just a brainless henchman, so he couldn't see the harm of giving her her nail file in a glass tube. He gave it to her. Sam kept it with her and waited for the right moment.

After a while the guard left to take a leak. Sam immediately used the laser to free herself. She got out off the tube, grabbed the rest of her gadgets and looked around. Then she saw a ventilation grate. She removed the grating and got herself up into the shaft. She placed the grating back so they wouldn't suspect she went into the ventilation system.

After she crawled for a few minutes she heard the alarm go off. They had discovered she had escaped. She continued crawling. When she came passed another grating she heard a familiar voice. It was Clover. She looked through the grating and saw Clover, also locked up in a glass tube and she was covering her still completely naked body with her hands. There was also someone else whom Clover was talking to. He looked like a plumber, a very fat plumber, with a thick mustache, who was smoking a cigar. Sam listened to what they said.

"Seems like one of your friends escaped." The plumber said.

"You can't stop them. They will find me and rescue me."

"I'm sure they will. The question is, will they be in time?"

"In time for what?"

"In time before I have my way with you."

"Your way with me? Wait! You're not saying that… Help! Somebody! Please help me!"

Sam couldn't let that bastard lay a hand on Clover. She kicked the grating away and jumped out off the shaft.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! You're just in time!" Clover said relieved.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" The plumber said. Suddenly there are dozens of men with guns again.

"Alright then, you win. But could I ask you a question first?"

"Fine." The plumber gestured the armed men to go back where they came from. "What do you want to know?"

"Why Clover?"

"Isn't that obvious? She's the most beautiful of you three."

Sam quickly thought of a plan to subdue the plumber. "She? The most beautiful? Come on plumber guy. It's clear I'm the hottest of us three." She turned to Clover and put a finger on her lips to make clear Clover should keep quiet.

"Oh well… I don't know. I always thought Clover was the most beautiful." The plumber said, a bit confused.

"Come on. Here, let me give you a kiss." Just as Sam embraced him she pushed the needle of the sleeping beauty ring into his neck. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Sam quickly released Clover and gave her her X-powder. Clover pushed a button and her red spy suit materialized on her skin. She was ready for action.

"Sam, where's Alex?" Clover asked.

"Alex? Oh, I completely forgot about her. But lets call Jerry first." Sam took out her X-powder and contacted Jerry. "We rescued Clover and have subdued the baddie. But there are still a lot of other armed men here."

"Great work on rescuing Clover, Sam. Whoop agents should be there any moment now. They will take the villain to a Whoop cell and help you arrest the rest of those criminals."

"Alex is still captured. We're going to free her now…" But Sam's sentence was cut short by Clover who poked her and pointed at Alex who was standing in the doorway. "Never mind Jerry, she freed herself. Sam out." And Sam closed her X-powder.

A few minutes later a few dozen whoop agents arrived to take everyone there into custody. As the spies escorted the agents who were carrying the plumber, he woke up. He tried to get loose but he was handcuffed. He looked at the spies.

"Don't think you've won spies. My brother will avenge me!" And with a maniacal laughter he was put in a truck and driven off to Whoop's detention center.

"Oh p-lease, that's so old." Clover remarked

"It's good to have you back Clover." Sam smiled.

"It's good to be back." Clover pulled the three of them into a group hug. "Now let's get to school before we miss the whole day."


End file.
